The present invention relates to sun, beach or indoor lounge chairs, more particularly, to a readily portable, rest or seat or device having a bulk density less than 1, hereinafter termed a lounge chair.
The prior art contains a plethora of designs and configurations, many no doubt promoted as the ultimate in support and comfort. However, they have limited functionality.